Futurama
Futurama es una serie de dibujos animados. Fue creada por Matt Groening y actualmente está producida por Matt Groening y David X. Cohen para la cadena Fox. La serie sigue las aventuras de un repartidor de pizza, Philip J. Fry, que el 31 de diciembre de 1999 cae por casualidad en una cápsula criogénica y despierta mil años después. En los Estados Unidos la serie comenzó a emitirse el 28 de marzo de 1999 y fue cancelada el 10 de agosto de 2003 por la Fox. Futurama también estuvo en el aire en Adult Swim dentro de Cartoon Network, entre enero de 2003 y diciembre de 2007, cuando la licencia de Cartoon Network expiró. Regresó en 2007 con la salida de una de las cuatro películas en DVD, las cuales se dividirán en dieciséis episodios para formar parte de la quinta temporada. Comedy Central mantiene un acuerdo con 20th Century Fox para emitir todos los episodios existentes y sus cuatro películas con un formato episódico. Futurama se retransmite en Comedy Central desde enero de 2008. Desde el 7 de junio de 2009 se conoce que la serie continuará con 26 nuevos capítulos que también se emitirán en Comedy Central que seran estrenados en el 2010. El nombre "Futurama" proviene de la exhibición del año 1939, Feria "Mundial" de Nueva York. Diseñado por Norman Bel Geddes. La exhibición mostraba el mundo de 30 años en el futuro. Personajes y reparto Futurama pertenece al género comedia de situación, por ello la trama gira en torno a las actividades y aventuras de los empleados de la empresa Planet Express. La mayoría de los episodios traman sobre el trío: Fry, Leela y Bender, aunque también de otros personajes. *Philip J. Fry:Fry es un muchacho que trabajaba como repartidor de pizza, fue congelado justo después en la madrugada del Día de Año Nuevo, 31 de diciembre de 1999, despierta durante el Fín de Año, 2999. Obtiene un empleo en Planet Express, una empresa propiedad de su pariente más cercano, el profesor Hubert Farnsworth, donde trabaja como un repartidor de carga. Él es, como consecuencia de ciertas medidas que toma en el episodio "Bien está lo que está Roswell", su propio abuelo. *Turanga Leela:Cuenta con un solo ojo y es la capitana de la nave de Planet Express. Durante la mayoría de la serie creyó que era una huérfana extraterrestre, con el deseo conocer sus orígenes. Más tarde se da cuenta de que es hija de unos mutantes de alcantarilla. *Bender Doblador Rodríguez:Un robot alcohólico, fumador de cigarros, egoísta y ladrón. Originalmente está programado para doblar. Fry es su compañero de apartamento. Fabricado en México. Es adicto al vicio y a las apuestas ilegales. Bebe constantemente alcohol, para mantenerse libre de óxido. Al dejar de beber, se le forma óxido en la boca, que aparenta ausencia de afeitado.A pesar de todos sus malos hábitos, es el mejor amigo de Fry. Su frase característica es "Besa mi brillante trasero metálico". *Profesor Hubert J. Farnsworth:Nacido el 9 de abril de 2841, el Profesor Hubert Farnsworth tiene a Fry como un pariente lejano. Farnsworth fundó Planet Express y es un inventor destacado. Tiene su propio clon creado para ser su sucesor, Cubert Farnsworth. *Dr. John A. Zoidberg:Un extraterrestre parecido a una langosta procedente del planeta Decapod 10 que es autoproclamado experto en humanos, a pesar de sus limitados conocimientos de anatomía humana( Confunde el corazon con el estomago) . Proporciona cuidados médicos incompetentes a la tripulación. *Amy Wong:Amy es una chica increíblemente rica, muy guapa y simpática; pero también burda e inocente. Con ella, Planet Express es muy propenso a tener accidentes. Es una estudiante de ingeniería en la Universidad de Marte y heredera al hemisferio occidental de ese planeta. Nacida en Marte, aunque es étnicamente china. Sus padres son Leo e Inez. Inicialmente se la ve algo promiscua, desarrolló una larga relación con Kif Kroker. *Hermes Conrad:Un burócrata jamaicano con un don especial para archivar. Fue campeón mundial de Limbo. Está casado con LaBarbara y tiene un hijo de 12 años, Dwight. Otros *Zapp Brannigan:Capitán estelar de gran renombre pero absolutamente incompetente. Enamorado de Leela, con la que mantuvo un encuentro sexual en la primera temporada y un segundo encuentro sexual en la sexta temporada para salvar a la Tierra de la censura total. Es cobarde y algo obeso, aunque presuntuoso y narcisista. Su nave recibe el nombre de Nimbus. Tiene esclavizado a su ayudante Kif y usa peluca sin que nadie se de cuenta *Mamá:Es la dueña de la fabrica de robos de Mom. Tuvo relaciones con Hubert Farnsworth. *Sr y Sra Wong:Son los padres de Amy.Poderosos millonarios dueños de la mitad occidental del planeta Marte. De apariencia asiática aunque con atuendos de vaqueros, obsesionados con que su única hija se case y les dé nietos. Poco vistos en la serie. *Kif:Es el novio de Amy. Es un personaje que fue visto en varias ocaciones. Es el asistente de Zapp Brannigan. *LaBarbara Conrad:Es la esposa de Hermes Conrad y tienen un hijo, Dwigth. *Dwigth:Es el hijo de Hermes. * Cubert Frarnsworth:Es el clon de Hubert. Creado a partir de una verruga en su espalda. *Flexo:Es el doble de Bender. Posiblemente su hermano. Se diferencia por tener perilla negra *Turanga Morris y Turanga Munda:Son los padres de Leela. Mutantes *Papuzu:Es la gárgola mascota del Profesor Hubert *Nibbler:Es la mascota nibloniana de Leela. Fue rescatado por ella antes de una implosión planetaria y llevada con ella a la tierra al principio de la serie. Teniendo el tamaño de un gato doméstico, es capaz de devorar animales mucho más grandes que él y sus excrementos son conocidos como 'Materia Oscura', que es utilizada como combustible para las naves espaciales. No hay que dejarse engañar por su encantador aspecto, Mordisquitos es acualmente un ser altamente inteligente cuyo cometido es mantener el orden en el universo. Se revela en el capítulo "El porqué de Fry" que fue el directo responsable de la criogenización de Fry. *Scruffy:Es el conserje de Planet Express. A pesar de trabajar en la misma empresa que el resto de personajes, nadie le conoce y siempre que le preguntan quien es él dice: "Scruffy, el conserje", y cuando debe trabajar dice "yo no limpio nada". *Seymour(SimurDiera en Hispanoamérica):En el capítulo "Ladrido Jurásico (Jurassic Bark)", fue un perrito callejero que Fry encontró un día en el pasado. Desde entonces fue su fiel mascota que siempre lo esperaba pacientemente en la "Pizzería Panucci". Probablemente el único que extrañó a Fry después de su congelación. 1000 años después, su restos fosilizados fueron encontrados por arqueólogos, exhibidos en un museo hasta que Fry lo reconoce e intenta clonarlo, pero finalmente decide dejarlo descansar en paz. Su ladrido era como si cantara "I'm walking on sunshine". Está basado en la historia real de Hachikō. Doblajes Ajustes Futurama se desarrolla durante el siglo 31, un siglo lleno de maravillas tecnológicas. Con diversos dispositivos y estructuras similares a un diseño futurista. El calentamiento de la atmósfera, la inflexible burocracia y el abuso de sustancias son algunos de los temas dados en el siglo 31, en un mundo donde los problemas de la tierra se han convertido en los más comunes y más extremos. En la serie se muestran los prejuicios contra los humanos como los mutantes, que se han visto obligados a vivir bajo tierra en las alcantarillas. El hogar de los personajes principales que habitan en la tierra es la ciudad de Nueva Nueva York, construida sobre las ruinas de la actual ciudad de Nueva York, denominado la "Vieja Nueva York". Numerosos avances tecnológicos han sido realizados durante el siglo 31. La capacidad para mantener vivos a personas en conservas fue inventado por Ron Popeil (que tiene una aparición en "Una gran montaña de basura"), esto es usado por los escritores cuando la serie tiene alguna celebridad. Curiosamente, varios de los políticos en conservas ya estaban muertos antes de la llegada de esta tecnología, uno de los ejemplos más destacados de esta anomalía es Richard Nixon, que murió en 1994. Internet, cuenta con su propio mundo digital (similar a The Matrix o Tron), es lento y en gran parte consiste en la pornografía, pop-ups, y "sucias" salas de conversación, aunque algunos pueden incluir material educativo para los jóvenes ostensiblemente. La televisión sigue siendo una forma primaria de entretenimiento. Los robots son una vista común, además de ser la principal causa del calentamiento de la Tierra gracias a sus sistemas de alcohol. La rueda está obsoleta (Fry hasta parece no reconocer su diseño) fue olvidada y sustituida por vehículos y tubos de transporte. En Futurama los escritores no cometen errores de continuidad, que sirven para promover los chistes. Por ejemplo, mientras que en un episodio se dice que la tripulación de Planet Express murió por culpa de las abejas asesinas, más tarde el episodio "El aguijón" trama sobre uno de los miembros de la nueva tripulación se muere por las abejas asesinas. El mundo del mañana se utiliza para destacar la ciencia ficción de hoy. Cultura y sociedad La Tierra se representa como multicultural en la medida en que hay una amplia gama de recursos humanos, para robots, y además los seres extraterrestres en la serie interactúan con los personajes principales. De alguna manera el futuro se presenta como socialmente más avanzado. Los robots constituyen la mayor "minoría" de la serie. A menudo son tratados como ciudadanos de segunda clase, mientras que unos pocos robots ricos son presentados como miembros de la clase alta. La mayoría de robots son auto-conscientes y se han concedido la libertad y la libre voluntad. Sin embargo, en tiempos de crisis, son obligados a servir a los seres humanos. Muchos de los robots viven en apartamentos especialmente construidos para robots, con habitaciones del tamaño de un armario pequeño y armarios del tamaño de una gran habitación. Los Mutantes de la Alcantarilla son seres humanos mutados que viven relegados en las alcantarillas por la ley. La religión es todavía parte de la sociedad, a pesar de haber cambiado mucho. Las principales religiones se han fusionado para convertirse en una única, Las figuras religiosas de la serie son el Papa Espacial, el Diablo Robot y el reverendo Preacherbot. Aunque muy pocos episodios se centran exclusivamente en los cambios religiosos en el universo de Futurama.‎ La Tierra tiene un gobierno unificado, encabezado por el Presidente de la Tierra (de la temporada 2 en adelante es la cabeza de Richard Nixon). La capital de la Tierra es Washington, DC, y su bandera es similar a la de Estados Unidos solo que en vez de estrellas tiene una representación de la Tierra. La Orden Democrática de Planetas (DOOP) es la organización de ficción en el universo de Futurama, similar a las Naciones Unidas y a la Federación Unida de Planetas del universo de Star Trek. Numerosas otras galaxias han sido colonizados o han hecho Contacto en el año 3000. Marte ha sido colonizado y es el hogar de la Universidad de Marte. Los Presidentes de Estados Unidos desde George Washington hasta Bill Clinton, y muchas celebridades son colocadas en tarros. Estos se exhiben en el Museo Nacional de Cabezas. Son alimentados con comida para peces Enlaces externos En la serie también se usan alfabetos extraterrestres que aparecen a menudo en el fondo, por lo general en forma de garabatos, anuncios o en etiquetas de advertencia. El primero es un sencillo cifrado de sustitución uno a uno del alfabeto latino, mientras que el segundo usa un código de adición modular y más complejo. Ambos suelen proporcionar bromas adicionales a los fanáticos lo suficientemente entregados como para descodificar los mensajes. Además de estos alfabetos, la serie utiliza el alfabeto latino. El inglés también ha evolucionado, pero sigue siendo comprensible. Los cambios incluyen la sustitución de la palabra Christmas («Navidad») por Xmas (con la X'' pronunciada como tal) y el cambio de la pronunciación de ''ask por metátesis a æks. Irónicamente, æks representa una pronunciación antigua de la palabra, siendo el moderno æsk una innovación, por lo que el siglo XXXI ve cómo la palabra cierra el círculo. El universo de Futurama también hace diversas predicciones audaces sobre el futuro de la lingüística. En un episodio se da a conocer que el francés es una lengua muerta y que ahora la lengua oficial hablada en Francia es el inglés (en la versión francesa de la serie, es el alemán la lengua muerta).En otro episodio se ve un anuncio en el metro que dice "Aprende spanglish" por lo que parece que la mezcla de inglés y español acaba convirtiéndose en un idioma de masas. Según Matt Groening, la serie presenta los llamados Frozen Gags, que son chistes que no se ven a simple vista, sino que se debe pausar el episodio y ver atentamente a la pantalla. Aparentemente, los muchos carteles en idioma extraterrestre poseen mensajes obscenos, pero no se pueden leer a simple vista. Futurama alberga contenido especial introducido por los autores de la serie a manera de mensajes ocultos imperceptibles ante el ojo no familiarizado con ciertas ramas de la ciencia tales como la física y la informática. :Fry estuvo congelado exactamente 1000 años. Dado que el año gregoriano tiene 365.24250 días, mil años se traducen en 365242.50 por lo que Fry debe descongelarse medio día antes de las 12pm del 31/12/2999, lo cual fue así. Adicional a esto, en ese mismo día, Bender hace el comentario: "El Museo es gratis los Martes" lo cual es correcto debido a que el dia 31/12/2999 será Martes. :El 1729 es el llamado número de Hardy-Ramanujan, que es el más pequeño de los números Taxicab, es decir, el número natural más pequeño que puede ser expresado como la suma de dos cubos positivos de dos formas diferentes. Este número aparece varias veces a traves de la serie: Bender es el hijo # 1729 (episodio "Cuento de Navidad"), La nave Nimbus tiene el 1729 grabado en su carrocería, En el episodio "La Paracaja de Farnsworth" existe un Universo # 1729. :El Club que diseña el profesor Farnsworth en su juventud en el episodio "Un Clon Propio" se llama "Schrödinger's Kit Kat Club", que podría traducirse como "Club de Gatitas de Schrödinger". El experimento del gato de Schrödinger es un experimento mental aparentemente paradójico, diseñado por Erwin Schrödinger para exponer uno de los aspectos más extraños, a priori, de la mecánica cuántica. En la asignatura que imparte H. Farnsworth en la Universidad de Marte aparece en la pizarra un diagrama que, según los comentarios del DVD (episodio "La Universidad de Marte") es un dibujo de David Schiminovich, físico de Cal-Tech, parodiando un diagrama real de física de partículas, construído para que recordara a un perro haciendo sus necesidades (que parodia al gato de Schrödinger).El diagrama original es de Edward Witten, un importante físico-matemático que actualmente ejerce de profesor de Física en el Institute for Advanced Study en Princeton, New Jersey (USA). Sus trabajos principales tratan temas de supercuerdas y supersimetría. Precisamente, el perro de este diagrama está formado por supercuerdas que representan trayectorias de partículas elementales. :En el episodio "La Suerte del Frylandes" aparece una carrera de caballos en la que el profesor Farnsworth protesta alegando que se ha modificado el resultado sólo por el hecho de medirlo. Él hace alusión a la Relación de indeterminación de Heisenberg que dice que la precisión con la que podemos medir la posición de una partícula en un instante dado es inversamente proporcional a la precisión con la que podemos medir la velocidad de esa partícula en ese mismo instante. Así que los jueces pudieron haber alterado el resultado sólo con el hecho de intentar medirlo. :En el episodio "Pon la Cabeza Sobre mis Hombros", aparecen dos misteriosos libros que llevan escrito en el lomo "P" y "NP" respectivamente. Presumiblemente, estos libros son una recopilación de problemas de clase P y de clase NP (Complejidad computacional) respectivamente. :En el episodio "Unos valiosos pececillos" el cálculo de los intereses de la cuenta de Fry cuando va al banco es 0.93*(1.0225)^1000 = 4.283.508.449.71 lo cual es bastante aproximado a los 4300 millones de dolares nombrados por la cajera. :En el episodio "El Bocinazo" el número que aparece reflejado en el espejo y del cual Bender se asusta es 1010011010. Usando el Sistema binario este número se expresa como 666. :En el episosio "Yo, compañero de piso" el numero del departamento de Bender es 00100100. Usando una tabla ASCII podemos observar que corresponde al simbolo "$" de dólar. :En el episodio "Fry y la Fábrica de Slurm", puede verse con la linterna de rayos F del Profesor Farnsworth que el cerebro de Bender es un microprocesador MOS 6502 :En el episodio "La Ruta de Todo Mal" el envase de la "Cerveza de Klein" es parodia de La Botella de Klein. :Otra marca de cerveza que aparece en la serie "St. Pauli's Exclusion Principle Girl". Esta marca de cerveza es una parodia de la existente marca de cerveza "St. Pauli" (lo de "Girl" es porque esta marca de cerveza organiza un concurso anual para elegir a la "Chica St. Pauli") .Es un juego de palabras con el "Principio de exclusión de Pauli", un conocido principio de Física Cuántica enunciado por Wolfgang Pauli, ganador del Premio Nobel de Física en 1945: dos partículas distintas no pueden ocupar simultáneamente la misma posición cuántica. :En el episodio "El Infierno Está en los Demás Robots", en la Iglesia de Robotología puede verse una pancarta que dice: 10 SIN: 20 GOTO HELL: Una analogía en lenguaje Basic que significaría: Pecado, luego ir a Infierno.: (El propio título del capítulo, parodia la frase de Jean Paul Sartre el infierno son los otros.) En el episodio "Yo, Compañero de Piso", una de las veces que Fry va a abrir la puerta de su apartamento se ve colgado en la pared un cuadro que pone: 10 HOME: 20 SWEET: 30 GO TO 10: Es decir: Hogar, dulce, ir a la primera linea (Hogar). :En un cartel que sostiene un robot en el episodio "El Día de la Madre" puede leerse: REPEAT {LOVE MOM} WHILE 1>0: Esto no es más que un bucle que quiere decir "Repetir {Quiero a Mamá} Mientras 1>0″. Como "1>0" siempre es verdadero, se trata de un bucle infinito del que nunca se podrá salir. El lenguaje en el que está escrito por Félix en PASCAL. :En el episodio "El Bocinazo", aparece un robot llamado Tandy que lleva grabado en su carcasa "euro TRaSh 80″, el cual esconde el mensaje "TRS 80". Precisamente, TRS-80 era la designación para varias líneas de sistemas de microcomputadores producidos por Tandy Corporation, también cariñosamente o burlonamente conocido como el "Trash-80" ("Basura-80″). A principios de los años 1980, Tandy empezó a producir una línea de computadoras que eran más o menos PC compatibles, y dos de estos sistemas fueron el TRS-80 Model 2000 y el Tandy 1000. :En el episodio "El Bocinazo", aparece un cuadro de un robot llamado Commodore LXIV. La Commodore 64 fue una computadora personal de la década de los 80. :En el episodio que parodia al Titanic aparece un robot cantinero cuyo nombre es iZac , un juego de palabras entre el Apple iMac y Zac, el camarero de The Love Boat o El bote del amor, con quien guarda un gran parecido (pelo afro y gran bigote). :En el episodio "Temores de un planeta Robot" el planeta habitado por robots se llama Chapek 9 el cual toma su nombre de Karel Čapek quien creó el término "Robot". :En el episodio "Temores de un Planeta Robot" El juez es una computadora Macintosh de la decada de los 80. Tambien, en el episodio "Universidad de Marte" una miembro de la hermandad femenina le quita la carcasa al primer modelo Macintosh. En el episodio "Acciones Futuras" el comercial de Planet Express es una parodia de "1984", nombre con el que se conoce a un comercial de TV muy popular para el lanzamiento de las Macintosh. Finalmente, en el episodio "Y salí con un robot" cuando Fry va a implantar la personalidad de Lucy Liu en un robot en blanco, se puede leer en la caja '10 Blank robots, Mac formatted' (10 robots en blanco formateados para Mac). :En el episodio "Yo, compañero de piso" uno de los departamentos que Fry y Bender buscan es identico al cuadro "Relatividad" de Maurits Cornelis Escher. Bender parodia esto rodando por las escaleras en diferentes planos. Tras su cancelación en 2003, todo hacía suponer que el universo Futurama había llegado a su fin. Años después, las repeticiones de la serie en Cartoon Network (donde se retransmite en horario nocturno en el segmento adult swim, y con la debida publicidad) han conseguido que la serie recobre popularidad. Debido a ello, las autoridades de FOX llamaron a Matt Groening para saber si le gustaría continuar Futurama en una película. Finalmente el número de películas no fue una, sino cuatro, las cuales fueron lanzadas en DVD entre noviembre del 2007 y febrero del 2009. Los guiones de las mismas han sido escritos por David X. Cohen, Matt Groening, y el resto del equipo que trabajó en la serie original. El gran éxito de estas películas ha llevado a la Fox el 9 de Junio de 2009 a confirmar 26 nuevos capítulos, que serán emitidos a mediados de 2010 en Comedy Central. El gran golpe de Bender, fue la primera de las cuatro películas pautadas. Salió a la venta en DVD el 27 de noviembre de 2007 en Estados Unidos bajo el nombre de Bender's Big Score, y el 2 de abril de 2008 en España con el nombre de El gran golpe de Bender. Supone el regreso de la serie, tras 5 años sin emisión. La trama gira principalmente en torno a la conquista del planeta Tierra por parte de una raza de estafadores nudistas extraterrestres. En ella aparecen los principales personajes de la serie, así como una enorme cantidad de personajes secundarios. La película aborda también la relación Leela y Fry, además de la continuidad temporal durante los primeros años del siglo XXI. Como figuras invitadas, cabe mencionar al ex vicepresidente de Estados Unidos, Al Gore interpretándose a sí mismo, el rapero Coolio (como Kwanzabot), la comediante Sarah Silverman y el actor Mark Hamill. La bestia con un millon de brazos, es la segunda entrega estrenada el 24 de junio de 2008 en Estados Unidos, se narra lo ocurrido al final de la primera película cuando aparece una especie de desgarro en el espacio conocido como "la anomalía" y que resulta ser una puerta a otro universo, donde vive un ser de tamaño planetario con millones de tentáculos que tomará el control del planeta, Fry conseguirá novia y después será el supremo pontífice de una religión mientras Bender encabezará una sociedad robótica secreta que quiere la aniquilación de los humanos, pero son todo lo contrario. El reparto incluye a Stephen Hawking interpretándose a sí mismo, David Cross (como Yivo) y Brittany Murphy (como Colleen, la novia de Fry). La tercera película, El juego de Bender, fue estrenada directo en DVD y Blu-ray el 3 de noviembre de 2008 en Gran Bretaña y el 4 de noviembre en Estados Unidos. Debido al aumento del precio de los combustibles, la tripulación del Planet Express se embarca en una misión peligrosa: infiltrarse en la única mina de sustancia oscura, el origen del combustible de todas las naves espaciales. Pero lo que descubren es un lugar mucho más especial... un mundo medieval donde dragones, magia y borrachos caballeros rodean y se fijan en Bender sospechosamente. La cuarta película, Into the Wild Green Yonder, que en España se titula "Hacia la verde inmensidad", se estrenó, en EEUU, el 24 de febrero de 2009 en DVD y Blu-Ray. En España salió a la venta el 13 de mayo de 2009. Describe la lucha de Leela dentro de un comité ecológico feminista en contra de los abusos ecocidas de Leo Wong al querer crear un campo de mini-golf inter-estelar. Leela es ayudada por Fry, el cual por un accidente puede leer la mente, descubrimiento realizado por un encuentro con los socios de "La liga de los chiflados" los cuales tienen esa misma capacidad. -Curiosidad- En la cabecera está escrito en alien: The Humans shall not defeat us (Los humanos no nos derrotarán). Posteriormente de haber salido a la venta las cuatro películas, Matt Groening y David X Cohen firmaron un acuerdo con 20th Century FOX para varias temporadas más. La primera de ellas, se encuentra completa en EEUU y consiste en la fragmentación de las respectivas películas en episodios de 22 minutos aprox. Las siguientes llevan un crecimiento más lento y pesado, debido a un desacuerdo entre los actores de doblaje estadounidenses y 20th Century FOX, se especula que posiblemente el núcleo del problema esté en el salario que reciben los actores. De momento, en la Comic-Con anual de San Diego, hubo varios castings. Tras el mutuo acuerdo de los actores de doblaje estadounidenses y 20th Century FOX, se confirma que Futurama volverá a las televisiones con nuevos episodios en el 2010. *En Australia, la serie fue presentada en el Seven Network cuando comenzó la serie, pero quedó fuera del aire durante unos años, hasta 2006, cuando fue adquirida por Red Diez. La serie también se trasmite en FOX. *En el Reino Unido, se transmiten episodios de la temporada 1 hasta la 4 por Sky One, Sky Two. *En Israel la serie salió al aire en Bip, en el canal de televisión por cable HOT. *En Hispanoamérica, el programa es transmitido por FOX, de lunes a sabado., *En Chile se transmite de lunes a viernes en horario matinal que fructua entre las 8:30 a.m y las 11 a.m ( aunque comunmente es intermediada por capitulos de Los simpsons) por Canal 13. Además de la cadena Fox de Lunes a Sabado a las 20:00 *En Argentina su primer temporada fue transmitida por Telefe todos los jueves a las 23:30 horas, con un alto número de rating en el año 2000. Actualmente se transmite por la cadena Fox, de lunes a sábados a las 20:00. *En Ecuador se transmitía por Teleamazonas de lunes a viernes a las 12:30 pm. Aunque se plantea la posibilidad de reincorporarla, tras la decisión de CONARTEL de prohibir Los Simpsons en horarios familiares. *En España la serie fue estrenada por Antena 3 dentro del programa Desesperado Club Social, con múltiples horarios, ya que se emitía al principio al mediodía, justo antes de Los Simpson y después en la franja matinal en el programa infantil Megatrix. En el año 2006, tras un tiempo sin emitir la serie, La Sexta compró sus derechos y pasó a emitirla al mediodía, de 15:30 a 16:00, junto con otra serie animada, Padre de familia. Ha sufrido diversos cambios de horario, pero siempre dentro de la franja de sobremesa. Actualmente se emite los fines de semana desde las 16:00 hasta las 18:00, emitiendo 3 capítulos en esa franja. Aunque ahora se emite alternando con Padre de Familia, entre las 15.00 y las 15:30, despúes de las notícias y antes de Se lo que hicísteis. *En Colombia el programa se transmite actualmente por FOX, de lunes a viernes a las 20:00 con gran contenido de audiencia. El Canal Caracol transmite dos capítulos los sábados a las 3:00 pm. *En México, se estrenó en XHIMT Azteca 7 en 2000, emitiéndose los miércoles, pero fue retirado de su programación porque la audiencia prefería a Los Simpson. *En Perú se transmite por la Fox, a partir de las 20:00. *Cómics Futurama *Blernsball *Anexo:Episodios de Futurama *Futurama: Bender's Big Score *Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs *Futurama: Bender's Game *Futurama (videojuego) *Los Simpson Enlaces externos Wikiquote *http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archivo:Spanish_Wikiquote.SVG Wikiquote alberga frases célebres de o sobre Futurama (serie de TV). *''Futurama'' en Internet Movie Database ----